demonicbladefandomcom-20200214-history
Valefor Sege
Personality Valefor is seen as a cheerful girl who always smiles. However, despite her smile, she have a malicious heart, as seen that she is partly responsible for the death of Santor at the end of episode 12. Her motives are currently unknown. Plot Kaerbond Forest Arc Valefor was seen accompanying Veymoth in Kaerbond forest, but left after witnessing Santor 's death. Her purpose in Kaerbond Forest is still unknown. Timeless Arc Valefor was seen as the primary antagonist of this arc. She tasked Ardin to abduct Scarlet when he have the chance, and when Slash approached her, she claimed that Scarlet was the cause of all of what is happening. after a short fight with Slash , their fight was interrupted by Aegis , who stormed in using Abyss to blast through the room's wall (as well as blasting Slash and Ardin away). Valefor fights with Aegis , having the upper hand until Aegis used Full Blade Command using the swords Valefor blocked, as well as making Scarlet seal away Valefor's magic. She was impaled by many of Aegis 's blades, but faked her death by seemingly jumping off the Stronghold. The Time barrier she set up 7 years ago begin to collapse, threatening to crush everyone in the stronghold, but was stopped by the Resistance. After the events in Glazelight Stronghold, Valefor was freed from her magic lock and reversed time on herself to when her wounds were never there, escaping death. Portal Battle Arc Valefor was seen accompanied by Kazar and Signer while she accepts a seemingly dangerous task from Kazuro . Knowing that people around her would object to her decision, she makes it a point that the decision is not made known to others, especially Veymoth . However Veymoth manage to discover this and, thinking Kazar is the one responsible for this, Valefor punished him for it. She was later seen walking into Stronghold Reignarock herself. She was having no trouble until she met two guards, where she toyed with the guards a bit, enraging them. Later she was made unconscious by Mysoria , who was actually Aly in disguise, as part of her plan to infiltrate the Stronghold. While doing so, she received information from Aly , which allows her to continue the next part of her plan Abilities Time Magic - Magic that can control the flow of time. *Slow - Slows down time in an area *Haste - Speeds up time in an area *Timefreeze - Completely stops time in an area, user cannot use another skill while spell is active *Reverse - Reverse time in an area , user cannot use another skill while spell is active. This skill is shown to be capable of healing by reversing the wounds on an object,including the user. *Time Restore - Restore time to original in an area. *Time Break - Speeds up weathering effects of an area *Time Barrier - Completely stops time in one area. The user's energy is continuously drained while effect. *Chains of time - Creates chains from time particles close by, can be used with time magic to manipulate people who touch them. *Temporal Judgement - Blows up magic particles in the air, number of hits dependant of the time the skill is used. Gravity magic - Magic that manipulates gravity *Levitation - Makes objects float, no matter the weight Magical bolt - Launches a small bolt of energy towards an opponent Mana Blast - Launches a blast of energy towards an opponent. Energy Burst - Summons a burst of energy from the ground, enough to send opponents flying Weapons *Bane Staff - Valefor's staff, it is unknown if there is anything special with the staff, except the fact the staff can be used by Valefor for flying purposes. The Staff's tip is made of Hikarium, as shown during her battle against Slash. Major Battles *Ep 14: Valefor vs Slash (Interrupted) *Ep 15: Valefor vs Aegis & Scarlet (Lose) Trivia *Valefor's name is based off the Final Fantasy summon of the same name. *Valefor is sometimes kind to people who are not a part of any of the groups, an example is Aly. *In initial concepts of DB, Valefor was a Succubus instead of a human time mage. During then she was famous for her seduction magic instead of her time magic